It was a murder, but not a crime
by Rusalian96
Summary: Lovino tells his new lover about all the old ones and how they got what they deserved. Charcter death. Cell Block Tango.


OK so if any of you have watched the moive Chicago, you woul know the song 'Cell Block Tango'. I love that song, but I was listening to it recently an thought "Hmmm...I can see Lovino doing all of this" so I decided to write it.

Now dont get me wrong, I have nothing against any charcter so whatever happens in this story doesnt show my views on anything. I love all, but I had to do it for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I dont own the song or Hetalia

* * *

><p>"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?" Lovino spoke softly, tracing his fingers around the top of his wine glass. He glared slightly, taking a sip before looking up at the man in front of him. He stood up, walking around the table to wrap his arms around the man. He leaned in close, whispering into his ear.<p>

"Like Alfred", He played with some of his smooth blond hair, glaring slightly before continuting,"Alfred like to chew gum" He paused, thinking it over for second, "No not chew"

"Pop" Lovino fisted his hair, snapping out the word in disgust before sitting in the man's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with some of his hair again.

"So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Alfred layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'." He scoffed, nipping at the man's neck.

"No, not chewin'. Poppin'" He let out a growl, leaving a small hickey on the man's neck which caused the man to wince slightly.

"So, I said to him, I said,_ "you pop that gum one more time..." _and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." Lovino smirked, trailing his finger down the well tone chest of the man.

"Into his head" He let out a sigh of content, cuddling up to the man.

"So what do you think of Alfred?" Lovino felt like he had to ask before he continued, looking up at him with a small smirk on his face. The man pulled Lovino into a kiss, holding him close before smirking.

"He had it coming" He stated, making Lovino smirk as he pulled him into another kiss. They pulled back to breath, staring into each others eyes. Green into blue.

"Hmm well then I meet Gilbert in Germany about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away" Lovino pouted slightly, nipping at the blond man's lower lip.

"So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out," He paused a moment, wetting his lips slightly and closing his eyes.

"_"Single"_ he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those playboys, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual" He snapped, but his scowl slowly formed into a smirk.

"You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic" He chuckled darkly, pulling at the man's tie as he clung to him.

"He had it coming" The man stated again, playing with the small curl on top of his lover's head as he listened to his story. Lovino tensed up, letting out a small moan before moving the man's hand away.

"Hmmm" He ran his slender fingers over the man's clothed cock, wetting his lips yet again.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Ivan, in a jealous rage. _"You been screwin' the milkman,"_ he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', _"you been screwin the milkman."_ And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times..." Lovino stated quickly, shaking his head and removing his hand which caused him to smirk as he heard a small groan escape the man's lips.

"Kiku...he was a nice guy. Shame someone killed him, something to do with gangs and drugs. I rather did like him" Lovino sighed, shaking his head and reaching over for his wine glass.

"Oh well, after that I had gotten into dancing. My brother, Feliciano and I had this double act and my husband, Antonio, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other" He finshed off his wine, tossing the glass to the side and listened to it shatter. That seemed to upset his neat freak of a lover, patting his hand to assure him that he would clean it up later.

"Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Feliciano and Antonio doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle" He growled out, balling his hands into fists slightly before calming down with a slow exhale of breath.

"Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead" Lovino seemed upset for only a moment, but allowed a smirk to slip across his face as the man kissed his cheek and held him close.

"They had it coming" The man assured, nipping at his lover's neck and reaching his head up to play with his curl again. Lovino allowed him this time, blushing deeply and letting out small moan which slowly got louder. The man smirked, before taking the curl into his mouth and sucking on it. Lovino shuddered, letting out a loud moan as he dug his nails into the man's chest.

"Mmmn~ nnngh~" He moaned, leaning into the man's touch but whimpered slightly as the man stopped what he had been doing. The man rubbe his lover's smooth chest, assuring him that they woul continue after he finished his little story. Lovino groaned, closing his eyes before continuing.

"I loved Jules more then I could possibly say, he was a real artisic guy. Senseative. A painter, but he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Vash, Matthew, Yao, and Arthur" He opened his eyes, looking up an staring into icey blue eyes.

"I guess you could say we broke up because of artisic differences he saw himself as alive and I saw him dead" Lovino stated bluntly, nipping at the man's lower lip before kissing him roughly. He pulled back, panting slighlty an licking his lips.

"He had it coming" The man stated again, letting out a deep laughter before pulling his lover close.

"I hope your better then them, Ludwig" Lovino chuckled, poking Ludwig's nose and smirking.

"Hmmm I am"

"Bene"

* * *

><p>So what o ya guys think? I think it fits well with Lovino. Oh and I put him with Ludwig because, even though I'm not to crazy about that couple, I suport any couple :3 Oh and Jules is France, I changed his name to that because I dont like his other name because its cheesy that its souns to much like France.<p>

Review please~


End file.
